Wake Up!
by ichizenkaze
Summary: 'hyung, kau harus bangun. pergi kuliah. wisuda. mencari kerja lalu menikah dengan ku' DAELO FANFICTION. DAEHYUN X ZELO. RnR Juseyoo


**Author : Han NN**

**Tittle : Wake Up!**

**Cast : Jung Daehyun and Choi Junhong**

**Genre : fluff?**

**Length : just a drabble**

**Warning : still typo, not EYD, shonen-ai, BOYXBOY, don't like with my pair? Don't read**

**A/N : DaeLo saling memilik.**

**Summary : **hyung kau harus bangun. Pergi kuliah. Wisuda. Mencari kerja lalu menikah dengan ku..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Junhong menjilat jari telunjuknya yang terdapat selai rasa jeruk. Tersenyum sambil mengaduk kopi latte didalam mug bergambar boneka beruang besar tengah memegang bunga.

Dia bersenandung kecil, sesekali mengigiti bibirnya yang terasa kering. Dia mengambil lalu meminum cairan coklat terang itu dan menyeruputnya perlahan, dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkannya pada meja makan. Melirik jam dinding berwarna merah marun yang terpasang tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Jam 8.

Junhong mendesis sebentar sebelum menaruh mug kesayangannya dan melangkah menuju tangga. Langkahnya ringan, sesekali dia berjinjit agar langkah kakinya yang telanjang tak terdengar. Mana mungkin terdengar? Bahkan dia pun pasti masih tidur.

"Hyung.. kau belum bangun?" teriaknya sambil berjalan menaiki tangga demi tangga.

Sunyi.. membuatnya tahu jika pasti sosok itu belum bangun.

"Hyung.. kau harus bangun" teriaknya lagi.

Semilir angin yang berhembus pada jendela di kamar mereka membuat tubuhnya yang hanya dilapisi kemeja putih cukup panjang hingga batas pahanya menjadi bergetar karena dingin. Berdecak dan melihat pada sosok pemuda itu yang masih bergelung pada selimut dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

"HYUNG.." kini lebih kencang. Ingin sekali rasanya dia menjambak rambut pemuda itu yang hanya terdiam tak bergerak.

"jangan pura-pura dan cepat bangun.. kau harus kuliah" Junhong masih bertahan pada posisinya. Melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan memperhatikan bagaimana perlahan kelopak mata pemuda itu terbuka.

"bawel" desis pemuda itu sambil melempar bantal ke arah Junhong.

Junhong hanya tertawa. Dia menangkap bantal itu dan balik melemparnya hingga mengenai tubuh pemuda itu.

"Ayo bangun" Junhong menarik jari-jari kaki Daehyun dan membuat kakinya jari-jari itu menyentuh lantai.

"HEY, Jung Junhong-ah"

Junhong mendengus mendengar nama yang diucapkan oleh Daehyun.

"nama ku Choi Junhong, Jung Daehyun-ssi"

"terserah, tak lama lagi juga nama mu akan berubah menjadi Jung Junhong"

Oke.. pipinya memerah sekarang. Daehyun menarik selimutnya kembali dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Sepertinya berencana untuk tidur kembali.

"Hyung.. bangun. YA! jangan tidur lagi" menggoyang-goyangkan kaki Daehyun dengan cukup kasar. Tapi.. sosok itu hanya bergumam kata 'tidak mau'.

"apakah aku harus melakukan ini tiap hari?" gumam Junhong sambil mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Junhong bisa saja mengambil air dikamar mandi dan menyiramkannya pada Daehyun. tidak.. nanti tempat tidurnya menjadi basah. Dan dia tidak suka basah, lalu mereka harus tidur dimana jika tempat tidurnya basah?

Junhong tahu, Daehyun jika dibangunkan dengan cara yang kasar akan semakin susah untuk dibangunkan atau yang lebih parah dia akan marah dan menolak membelikannya coklat. Tidak.. itu tidak boleh terjadi..

Lalu.. ayo lakukan cara yang lebih lembut Choi Junhong.

"Hyung.."

Daehyun mengaduh kesakitan kala tubuhnya terasa ditimpa sesuatu yang berat.

"CHO.." teriakannya terdiam, gerakannya yang sudah siap melempar bantal tertahan, dia pun diam tak bergerak dan memandangi Junhong yang kini sudah duduk tepat diatas perutnya.

"Kau bangun?" Junhong merendahkan kepalanya.

Daehyun merebahkan tubuhnya lebih rileks karena sempat terkejut. Dia memandangi mata bening milik Junhong yang tak jauh dari wajahnya. Daehyun bisa saja menarik dagu Junhong dan mendapatkan sebuah 'morning kiss' dari kekasihnya itu.

Junhong merebahkan kepalanya didada Daehyun dan memeluknya erat. membuat Daehyun bisa menghirup aroma shampo pada rambut Junhong yang lembut.

"hyung kau harus bangun. Pergi kuliah. Wisuda. Mencari kerja lalu menikah dengan ku" ujar Junhong sambil mengangkat wajahnya dan menumpukkan dagunya pada dada Daehyun.

Daehyun tertawa, dia mengelus rambut Junhong. menatap pada jam dinding yang terpasang didinding kamar mereka.

"baru jam 8. Aku ada kelas jam 9" jelas Daehyun.

"kau kan perlu mandi, sarapan, menonton televisi atau membaca koran" Junhong kini menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya pada dada Daehyun hingga kini dia bisa menatap mata Daehyun.

Daehyun tersenyum kecil, mencubit hidung Junhong dengan gemas.

"lalu.. kau sendiri kenapa tidak sekolah?"

"aku sudah mulai libur sejak hari ini"

Junhong perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Daehyun cepat.

"Aku akan membuatkan mu sarapan" menyelusupkan jemarinya pada leher Daehyun dan memeluk erat tubuh Daehyun.

"'sarapan'?" ulang Daehyun berbisik.

Oh tidak.. Junhong langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dan membuat pelukan itu berjarak. Namun masih duduk diatas tubuh Daehyun.

"y,ya.. sarapan, dengan roti panggang dan selai jeruk juga kopi. A,aku akan membuatnya sekarang" langsung bangkit dan menjauh dari Daehyun yang hanya tertawa.

Junhong merasakan pipinya memanas. Mengingat kejadian semalam antara dia dan Daehyun. Oh God.. perutnya terasa sakit mengingat itu semua.

Dia melangkah pelan menuruni tangga, namun masih bisa mendengar teriakan Daehyun.

"JUNHONG, KAU TIDAK BERNIAT UNTUK MEMANDIKAN KU?"

.

End

:

:

:

Hahah entah kenapa pagi-pagi aku langsung kepikiran nulis fict kaya gini. Ini juga terinspirasi saat aku nonton film transformer 3 pada pagi-pagi buta. Dan langsung inget daelo karena aku mabok daelo di tumblr dan di youtube. Hahahah

Duh ini emang agak maksud sih fictnya.

But... makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca sama review.

Love you so much daelo shipper :*

.

RnR juseyooo~


End file.
